Lettre à Lexa
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Clexa AU, One Shot.


**LETTRE A LEXA**

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours. Je ne fais que veiller; le corps allongé, mon regard fixé au plafond. Espérant recevoir un signe de ta part, j'attends que le jour se lève. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Aucun son. Je suis seule, allongée sur mon lit. La télévision est éteinte, mon téléphone est en silencieux et la fenêtre est fermée. Et pourtant je l'entends. Ta voix. En boucle, elle résonne dans ma tête. En glissant le long de mes joues, mes larmes tombent sur l'oreiller. Je pense à toi. Et comme tous les matins, je soupire en vérifiant l'écran de veille de mon téléphone. Mais aucun appel, aucun message. Alors une fois de plus, j'erre dans la maison, me préparant pour passer une journée merdique de plus.

Pourtant, ce jour-là j'ai pris une route différente. Une route que j'avais l'habitude de prendre les week-ends. Une habitude que j'avais perdu au fil du temps. Mais ce sont des choses qui nous reviennent vite en tête, on les oublie jamais. Alors, sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, je me suis arrêtée devant un bar. Le Grounders. Ce bar où nous avions l'habitude de passer nos soirées, avec Octavia, Raven, Anya. Ce bar où tu passais quasiment toutes tes nuits. Et je ne m'étais pas loupée. Tu y étais. Je te regardais de loin, tu avais le même sourire que la première fois où je t'ai vu. Mais cette fois, j'y voyais à travers. Assise, avec ta bière racontant des blagues salaces avec Raven; j'en profitais pour me rendre chez toi et te laisser cette lettre. J'en avais besoin tu sais. J'avais besoin d'exploser tout ce que je gardais en moi, de t'exprimer tout ce que je ressentais. J'en garderais un regret. Celui de ne pas avoir eu la force de venir te voir une dernière fois.

* * *

 _Lexa,_

 _Tu sais, je commence à comprendre... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu voulais fuir, pourquoi tu cherchais à me convaincre que le bonheur n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un jour tout se casserait la gueule. J'étais celle qui te disait que tu te trompais, que ce n'était pas vrai, que chacune des personnes vivant sur cette terre avait le droit de goûter à la joie. Mais finalement, peut-être que j'avais tord. Peut-être que tu avais raison, le bonheur n'existe que dans nos rêves. J'ai tout fait pour détruire tes barrières et atteindre ton cœur de pierre. Et maintenant, je suis ta colère et tu es ma peine. Je savais que j'allais perdre dès le début. L'amour est une faiblesse. Cela nous rend stupide, aigrie et peureux. On en devient maladroit et nerveux. Je suis tombée sous ton charme au premier regard. Puis tu as transpercé mon cœur avec un poignard. Mais le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en es même pas rendue compte. N'est-ce pas?_

 _Mais tu restes toujours la même; cette Lexa froide, qui fait semblant de ne pas avoir de cœur. Pendant que de mon côté je ne demandais qu'à te donner le mien._

 _Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre Lexa? Ce petit sourire timide lorsque nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois._

 _Te souviens-tu de notre premier baiser? Jouant innocemment jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se soient touchées, et que nous avions continué de nous embrasser sous nos sourires complices._

 _Te souviens-tu de notre première fois? Ne voulant pas s'arrêter, et tendrement nous nous sommes données l'une à l'autre. Te souviens-tu de mon premier "je t'aime"? Te chuchotant ces trois mots avant de reprendre la route..._

 _Te souviens-tu de tous ces moments où nous nous racontions nos vies, tard dans la nuit? De tous ces fous rire, de ce jeu de séduction, de ces petites attentions qu'on avait pu avoir l'une pour l'autre? Tous ces souvenirs qui seront à jamais gravés dans nos mémoires, qui auront construit notre histoire. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, de courir sur place, d'avancer vers une impasse sans toi. Je me suis rendue compte que même si j'essayais, je n'y arrivais pas, je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi. Je suis la soude, tu es l'éphédrine. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Ou plutôt que ça marchait..._

 _Alors dit-moi, pourquoi on en est arrivées là? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été capable de saisir notre chance, d'attraper ce bonheur et de le garder près de nous?_

 _Mais tu avais ce regard, comme si plus rien ne valait la peine. Ça me brisait le cœur. Et tu avais cette façon d'agir comme si tu te fichais de tout... Tu ne laissais rien paraître, pourtant je savais que je t'avais touché en plein dans le mil. Mais tu sais, ça y est. Ca y est, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu avais besoin de temps, que j'aurais dû t'en laisser davantage. Mais tu devrais comprendre que j'aurais dû avoir des nouvelles de ta part. Et pendant que tu t'éloignais de moi, je me rendais malade. J'étais mal sans toi. Mais aujourd'hui je comprends comment tu te sentais. Je savais que ton passé te hantait, que tu te sentais mal dans ta peau, que tu étais en colère. La mort de Costia t'avait transformé. J'avais réussi à te faire changer d'avis sur l'amour. J'avais réussi à te prouver que cela en valait la peine. Tu me répétais que tu ne vivais plus, que désormais tu survivais... Et je voulais te montrer que nous méritions mieux que de survivre. Mais tu m'as laissé, seule, face à une montagne de questions sans réponses. Parce que tu ne me parlais pas, tu ne me disais rien. Alors je me suis battue seule. Heureusement Nya était là pour m'aider. Et à deux, nous avons avancé. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que nous avons fait. Mais j'étais perdue. Et désormais je comprends. Je comprends comment tu t'es sentie, je comprends que tu puisses te détester. Parce que je me haïs. Je suis mal dans ma peau, j'essaie de toujours faire le bien mais j'ai souvent l'impression de faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Je repasse tous mes actes en boucle et j'espère secrètement qu'il existe un bouton retour en arrière._

 _On a tous fait des erreurs, des erreurs auxquelles on arrête pas d'y penser. Mais lorsque le mal est fait on ne peut que l'assumer et passer à autre chose. J'ai trouvé la force de te comprendre, de ne pas t'en tenir compte de m'avoir petit à petit abandonné. Et maintenant que les rôles sont inversés, tu me dis que c'est impardonnable? Que notre histoire se termine ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me dire que toi et moi, c'est fini, que c'est la fin. Non. Car je sais pertinemment que tu m'aimes encore, que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi, que tu tiens toujours à moi. Mais je sais que tu as énormément de fierté et que je devrai remuer ciel et terre pour te ravoir à mes cotés. Et, sache que je suis prête à le faire. Parce que je sais que tu en vaux la peine Lexa, je sais que toi et moi, on peut construire un nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il me reste une chance à saisir, il faut juste que je trouve les bons moyens, pour te faire revenir._

 _Et quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne peux pas perdre cet espoir. Tu as changé ma vie. Toutes ces petites choses qui font de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui, j'y repense chaque jour. Tu m'as fait découvrir beaucoup de chose, sur l'amour comme sur moi-même. J'ai découvert que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un de manière incontrôlée, que j'étais capable de donner beaucoup mais que j'avais toujours ce petit côté peureux. La peur de te perdre, de me perdre. Parce qu'au fond si tu en avais besoin, je pourrais te donner mon cœur, mon rein, mon sang. Parce que tu es mon monde, c'est toi ma personne. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte, au moins, de l'ampleur que tu as eu sur moi? Parfois je m'imagine, te prenant dans mes bras à nouveau, respirant ton parfum, sentant tes battements de cœur, caressant ton dos à travers le tissu du t-shirt. Je peux apercevoir ton sourire qui te rend si belle. Puis j'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que tu n'es pas là. Que tu n'es plus là. Et pourtant tu es dans mes pensées à chaque instant de la journée. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, tu hantes mes nuits et mes rêves. On peut pas signer une trêve? On peut pas arrêter cette connerie qui est en train de nous tuer à petit feu?_

 _Arrête de m'ignorer Lexa. Arrête de faire comme si j'existais pas, comme si rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu. Tu peux pas me mentir. Je sais pertinemment que le sourire sur tes lèvres est faux, je sais pertinemment que ton rire est forcé. Parce que tu es vide, tu es remplis de douleurs et de peines, de doutes et de craintes. Je te connais. Je suis l'une des rares personnes qui peut voir à travers toute ta fausseté. D'après toi, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir la nuit? Pourquoi tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, pourquoi à chaque fois que quelqu'un veut entrer dans ta vie, dans ton cœur, tu les repousses? Tu te mets une balle dans le pied toute seule alors que tu pourrais être heureuse, tu pourrais trouver le bonheur si seulement tu te laissais une chance, tu te donnerais à fond. Mais putain, mais donne toi une raison de vivre! Arrête de culpabiliser sur ton passé et de rejouer sans cesse les scènes qui te détruisent le morale et le cœur. Arrête de te demander pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. T'es vivante, t'es sur Terre alors bordel profite! Et arrête de renoncer à toutes ses belles choses qui te sont offertes._

 _J'aurais voulu te dire au revoir, mais je n'ai pas eu la force. Une dernière fois aurait été de trop. Alors je t'écris cette lettre avec un certain remord, c'est vrai, mais au moins je ne reste pas dans ce silence._

 _Puissions-nous nous revoir, Lexa._

 _Clarke_

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. Désolée pour les fautes.

Un petit come back pour vous dire que je n'abandonne pas les autres fics, je suis juste en pause dans celles-ci. :)

 **Little Monkey**


End file.
